The present application describes an automatically-reoriented screen.
Computer screens conventionally have a rectangular aspect ratio. Screens in the United States, for example, are typically oriented with the wider portion of the screen oriented horizontally (xe2x80x9clandscape modexe2x80x9d). Word processing-based computers often orient the screen with the wider portion being vertical, (xe2x80x9cportrait modexe2x80x9d) to match the orientation of a conventional printer.
This raises the possibility of displaying the information differently depending on the orientation of the computer screen. Display drivers are known which enable displaying information in either the portrait mode or landscape mode. A computer screen could be changed between orthogonal directions to display either the portrait mode or the landscape mode. It may be possible to manually orient the screen orientation between the modes. However, this could be a time consuming process.
This could be usable in a system that uses a hand-held terminal to access the Internet or in an LCD monitor.
The present application describes a reconfigurable oriented view screen device, that has a sensor which senses a position of touching, and a display reconfiguration element, which automatically changes a direction of display on the screen based on the position of touching.